futuro
by pao sherbs
Summary: esta historia trata de que Adrien se muda a otro pais y vuelve dentro de 5 años, y vemos como toda ah cambiado demasiado
1. me voy

Marinette y Alya estaban reunidas en un banco del patio de la escuela

-bueno Alya llego el momento...-le dijo Marinette bastante nerviosa

-por supuesto que si amiga y ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás- le dijo Alya a su amiga dándole ánimos, porque hoy sería el tan esperado día en Marinette le diría a Adrien que lo amaba , y prometió que esta vez no pondría excusas

Las chicas se dirigieron al aula, entonces Adrien entra con la cabeza agachada

-mira Marinette Adrien llego, es tu momento, ve a decírselo-dice Alya

Entonces Marinette se dirige hacia Adrien súper nerviosa

-hola Adrien

-hola Marinette-contesta el con vos apagada y triste, y Marinette ignora esto porque sus nervios no dejaban que se concentrara

-Adrien, tengo que diserte algo –al escuchar esto adrien levanta la cabeza-Adrien yo t-te a…-pero Marinette no puedo terminar la palabra ya que Adrien la interrumpió

-Marinette me voy-dijo Adrien

-adrien, ¿cómo que te vas?-pregunto atónita ella

-aparecer conseguí, una oportunidad de modelar para una firma de modelaje muy famosa en nueva york, y mi padre y Nathalie dicen que es lo mejor para mi carrera-dice lleno de tristeza, el no quería irse, le había sido difícil convencer a su padre de poder ir a una escuela y también hacer amigos y ahora se lo era arrebato por tener que ser un estúpido modelo

-a-Adrien no se qué decir –Marinette no podía creerlo, el amor de su vida se iba y no sabía si volvería- ¿es tan necesario que te vayas?

-si… te seré sincero no quiero enfrentarme a mi padre-dice el con los ojos vidriosos

-y… ¿cuándo te irás?-pregunto ella en el mismo estado que Adrien

-sobre eso… he venido a despedirme, el avión sale en 2 horas

-¿q qué?- no era posible. Si Adrien se iba ella quedaría destruida. Adrien al ver la reacción de Marinette la abrazo

-lo siento Marinette -dijo el cortando el abrazo y yéndose a despedirse de todos los demás y cuando estaba a punto de irse intercambio una mirada de tristeza con Marinette y se fue

Marinette empezó a llorar y salió corriendo persiguiendo a Adrien, tenia que decirle que lo amaba, si es que él se iba para siempre al menos tendria que saber que ella lo amaba pero cuando salió resulta que adrien se había ido

PV Adrien

Adrien estaba caminando por la calle y cuando estaba yendo a su casa se desvía y se va hacia la torre Eiffel

-¿qué crees que haces?-le pregunto Plaga

-si es que me voy plaga, tengo que despedirme de ladybug y decirle que la amo-dijo Adrien después de todas sus aventuras el tenia que decirle que la amaba y también tenía que decirle que chat noir se iría-PLAGA LAS GARRAS- Adrien se transforma y se va a la torre Eiffel

PV Marinette: 

Marinette estaba en el parque llorando. Estaba devastada Adrien se había ido y ella no había llegado a decirle sus sentimientos

-tranquila Marinette, no llores- le dice Tikki saliendo de su bolso- estarás bien, veras que te olvidaras de Adrien, y sé que no te gusta que te diga esto pero es la verdad, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y odio verte llorar

-gracias, Tikki, y si tú dices que me olvidare de Adrien algún día te creo, después de todo tu siempre cuidas de mi-dice ella secándose las lagrimas

-sabes Marinette creo que deberías ir con chat, el siempre es lindo contigo y de seguro te ayudara a superar a Adrien- le aconsejo su kwami

-tienes razón Tikki el de seguro me ayudara-dice Marinette parándose del banco en donde estaba sentada, y empieza a caminar a un parte del parque donde había muchos árboles, así nadie la vería y podía convertirse en ladybug- ¿pero porque lo haría?- Marinette tenía un buen punto porque chat noir la ayudaría

-simple… ustedes se gustan-dijo el kwami como si fuera una obviedad el cual hizo ruborizar a Marinette

-¡cla claro que no Tikki!-dijo ella defendiéndose. Marinette se transformo y fue a buscar a chat en la torre Eiffel

En la torre Eiffel 

Chat noir y ladybug se encontraron allá y ambos caminaron hasta quedar enfrentados

-Chat, que bueno que te veo necesito hablar contigo-dice Ladybug

-mi lady yo también necesito decirte algo, por favor déjame hablar primero-Ladybug le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara el suspiro y hablo-Ladybug me temo que no puedo ser mas tu compañero

-¿Chat noir de que estás hablando?- dijo ella preocupada

-de que me voy, mi familia consiguió trabajo en otro país y debo irme y no me pidas que insista para no irme, porque lo hice como mil veces y no me dejaran quedarme

-Chat, no puedo creerlo- no era posible perder a dos personas importantes en su vida en solo una hora

-mi lady solo eh venido a despedirme y decirte…-chat trato de decirle en ese momento que la amaba, pero ladybug no lo dejo terminar

-Tú no tienes que decirme nada mas- dijo furiosa pero también triste - hasta nunca chat noir

A las pocas horas Adrien estaba en un avión hacia nueva york y Marinette estaba llorando en su cuarto

-tranquila Marinette, te prometo que lo superaras-le dijo Tikki

Y Tikki tenía razón, pesaría dentro de 5 años

* * *

espero que les allá gustado

si quieren mas fics como estos visiten channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA


	2. reencuentro

Capitulo 2: "rencuentro"

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Adrien se había ido a nueva york para seguir con su carrera de modelo y también, habían pasado 5 años desde que ladybug salvaba al mundo por ella misma

PV Adrien:

Estaba en el jet de privado de mi padre volviendo de nueva york a parís, porque me habían aceptado en campaña de modelaje mundial y al parecer, para mi suerte, la central de la compañía estaba en parís

Entonces a través de la ventanilla pude ver la hermosa cuidad

-viejo ya era hora de volver-dice Plaga saliendo de la mochila ubicada junto a Adrien

-tienes razón Plaga, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y con sinceridad lo que más necesito en este momento es volver a ser Chat Noir-dije, después de todo en nueva york es un lugar "tranquilo" comparado con parís, necesitaba pelear, vencer a los malos y capturar Akumas. Pero sobre todo volver a ver a Ladybug, y terminar lo que alguna vez quiso hacer; decirle quela amaba, después de todo por increíble que parezca la seguía amando

Alrededor de una hora, Adrien estaba en su limusina con dirección a su casa, quería volver a su padre, Nathalie y sus amigos; Nino, Alya y… Marinette…

Y cuando llegue a mi casa, Natalie abrió la puerta

-hola Adrien, es bueno volver a verte-dijo ella con su tipica voz monótona

-lo mismo digo, has visto a mi padre-dije, el cual ella contesto"salió, volverá en un momento"

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi cuarto, cuando la vi…

Era una chica hermosa, el cual en el momento no llegue a reconocer, tenia ojos como el cielo, pero ocultos tras unas gafas, y cabello oscuro como la noche, atado en una trenza de lado y el reto del cabello suelto el cual le llegaba por debajo de los hombros

Entro al hall principal, gritando por teléfono cosas como: "no lo acepto", "te dije que los diseños eran para hoy, no mañana, HOY"

Por lo que llegue a entender, esta chica trabajaba con mi papa. Entonces ella corto la llamada y se dirigió hacia donde Natalie y yo estábamos parados

-¡por favor que alguien me diga dónde está el señor Agreste!-grito la chica con desesperación, sin apartar la vida de su celular

-salió- le contesto Nathalie- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-otra ves, los diseños no podrán llegar para la exposición de la nueva línea-dijo ella ni siquiera mirarme a mi o a Nathalie-esto es estresante… tráeme un café- me ordeno a mí, aun sin mirarme, quien se creía que era para darme ordenes en mi casa

Entonces se escucha la puerta que se abre y cierra con dos portazos, y mi padre entro en la casa, súper enojado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras pasándonos de largo a mí, Nathalie y la chica

-Marinette, te necesito ahora, es de vida o muerte- le dijo mi padre a la chica

Un minuto… ¡LA CHICA ESA ERA MARINETTE!, si que había cambiado, si no hubiera sido por su padre hubiera tardado más en reconocerla

-Nathalie, ¿por qué Marinette…?-trato de preguntar Adrien una vez que se habían alejad, pero de todas formas no termino de hacer su pregunta, ya que, Natalie sabía muy bien lo que iba a preguntar

-ella trabaja con tu padre desde hace 2 años, Marinette, le pidió una oportunidad para diseñar para él y tu papa se la dio, y cuando vio que tenía talento la hizo su socia

Me fui a mi cuarto a dejar las valijas y luego fui a la oficia de mi padre

-hola papa-dije entrado a la oficina y viendo que Marinette

-hola hijo, es bueno que hayas vuelto-dijo el

-permiso…-dijo Marinette entrando a la oficia un pila de archivos en las manos, me aparte y fue a el escritorio y los dejo ahí-aquí están los archivos de la última línea-dijo ella sentándose en una de las sillas frente del escritorio

-Marinette, espero que recuerdes a mi Adrien-mi padre le dijo, al parecer Marinette estaba lo suficientemente distraída para no darse cuenta de que yo había vuelto

-¿Adrien?, no puedo creerlo volviste-dijo parándose y dándome un corto abrazo

-señor, lo buscan abajo, dicen que es urgente-dice Natalie, entrando en la oficina. Gabriel se levanta y se va, y yo Marinette quedamos solos

-te ves bien-me dijo

-por no decir de ti, tu estas Wow-le dije sin pensar dos veces lo que dije, ella solo se rio, amaba su risa

-espero que "wow" se algo bueno-dijo ella aun riéndose

-definidamente lo es- le dije algo nervioso. Lo que entiendo es porque estoy nervioso, es Marinette, solo Marinette, una amiga… o eso el lo que siempre pensé, pero quizá… pueda ser algo mas...

-Adrien fue bueno haberte visto pero tengo trabajo…-dijo ella y estaba dispuesta a salir de la oficia

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-dije, inmediatamente cuando dije eso se le borro la sonrisa

-¿Qué?-me pregunto como si lo que yo le había preguntado había sido una locura

-que… si querías salir conmigo, en una cita-le explique algo nervioso

Ella suspiro-Adrien no necesito que hagas esto por lastima… -dijo a punto de irse

-¿de qué estás hablando?- realmente me confundió lo que dijo ¿Qué quería decir como lastima?

-Adrien por favor, ya te supere

-hablo enserio, no sé de me estás hablando

-me gustabas, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ya te supere-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-pero quizás la que me gusta ahora eres tu-le dije el cual se sonrojo- vamos, una cita ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-bueno… está bien, pásame a buscar a las 7, adiós- ambos sonreímos y ella se fue

Me fui a mi cuarto

-¿acabas de invitar a Marinette a salir?- me pregunto plaga

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-nada, solo digo que… ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

-no lo sé pero…-quise decir algo mas pero la reportera de la televisión me interrumpió

-¡parís bajo ataque!, los hombres de agua han vuelto y amenazan con hundir la cuidad, esperemos que ladybug llegue a salvarnos -dice la reportera

-por fin algo bueno, PLAGA LAS GARRAS-Adrien se transforma y estaba yéndose hacia el centro de la cuidad- estaba saltando de techo en techo-¡CHAT NOIR HA VUELTO!-grita emocionado

PV Marinette:

Marinette estaba en la calle

-Marinette, Adrien te invito a salir, es lo que siempre esperaste –me dice Tikki

-lo sé Tikki, pero las cosas cambiaron, no puedo salir con el-digo triste

-¡corran los hombres de agua han vuelto!-dice un hombre corrido por la calle

Corro hacia un cartel para transformare

-Marinette espera –dijo Tikki antes de que me transforma-recuerda decirle a Adrien que lo sabes-asentí con la cabeza me transforme y me fui al centro de la cuidad

* * *

espero que les allá gustado, dejen comentarios o sugerencias

si quieren mas fics como estos visiten channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA

besos


	3. identidades

acá les dejo el tercer y muy espero capitulo, espero que lo dirsfruten

* * *

Los hombres de agua estaban atacando la cuidad y la mayoría de ellos estaban atacando en el centro de la cuidad y ese era el lugar donde chat noir y ladybug se dirigían

Ladybug llego primero y empezó a luchar contra unos hombres de agua, en un momento ella quedo rodeada de todos estos y no tenia salida, entonces uno, la agarro de la espalda con intención de quitarle su miraculous, pero no pudo ya que Chat Noir llego justo a tiempo para salvarla; con su vara golpeo a un par de hombres de agua y se llevo a ladybug en brazos hacia el techo de un edificio

-Chat Noir… volviste…-dijo ella asombrada de volver a verlo

-es bueno volver a verte mi lady-dice el con una sonrisa enorme, y bajándola de sus brazos

-bueno… diría lo mismo… pero mentiría-dijo ella con sarcasmo, ¿cómo no se le ocurría avisarle antes que volvería después de 5 años? , porque la verdad es que ella creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver

-¿por qué me dices eso?- pregunto Chat, él creía que ella estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo

-me abandonaste en el peor momento, cuando más te necesitaba, tu no estabas –dice ella, entre triste y enojada

-lo siento tanto mi lady, te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré cada vez que me necesites-dice el con dulzura agarrándole la mano

-es una lástima, ya no te necesito, vete- dice ella y se va e a luchar contra los hombres de agua, pero chat Noir no se fue, sino que la siguió -te dije que te fueras

-olvídalo, no te pienso dejar sola- dijo él, y empezaron a luchar lado a lado, entonces Chat Noir se da cuenta de que cada vez que atacaban a uno de ellos se hacía más fuerte y era difícil vencerlos-ladybug, ¿Dónde están sus Akumas?

-ese es el problema, cada vez son más difíciles de encontrar- le respondió ella

Luego de un rato largo de luchar, los dos encontraron el Akuma, lo capturaron y toda la cuidad volvió a la normalidad y vieron que los hombres de agua eran cuidadores del parque, que cuidaban el lago

-¡ganamos!-dijo Chat, extendió el puño, con intención de volver a hacer su típico saludo con ladybug

-ganamos-ella le acepto el saludo y le choco el puño- sabes… después de todo es bueno volver a luchar juntos, Adrien-dijo ella

-totalmente… espera ¿¡que!?-ACASO ¿ELLA DIJO, ADREIN?, ella sabia su identidad, ¿¡COMO!?

Ladybug rio-que… es bueno volver a luchar contigo, ADRIEN-dice recalcando el nombre

-¿co como t tu…?- pregunto tartamudeando

-¿se tu identidad?, Adrien, por favor… fuiste demasiado obvio

-¿enserio?, no lo creo…

-sí, lo fuiste, Adrien y Chat Noir se van el mismo día, y luego vuelven el mismo día

\- espera, ¿Cómo sabes que Adrien, ósea yo, regresé?-cuestiono él, ella sonrió, entonces Adrien empezó a pensar, y entonces noto el cabello de ladybug, el cual lo tenía largo, y suelto y no el dos colitas como siempre, y luego recordó a alguien… no era posible… no podía ser ella... no podía ser…-¿! Marinette!? –ella solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza-no puedo creerlo- él la abrazo

-ey, no es para tanto-dijo tratando de cortar el abrazo pero Adrien no la dejo

-no puedo creer que la persona que siempre eh amado, fueras tu…-el estaba realmente feliz

-espera un minuto… ¿AMADO?-pregunto muy confundida ella y corto el abrazo

-si… sobre eso Marinette, desde el primer mi momento en que te vi yo…-Adrien, no puedo terminar, porque ella lo interrumpió

-Adrien, guarda todas tus cursilerías para nuestra cita-él la miro confundido- no es que no me guste lo que me dices, es que ambos estamos a punto de transformarnos y acepto que tu sepas mi identidad , pero no los otros-dijo señalando a unos periodistas y paparazzi que se estaban, empezando a rodearlos

-bueno… adiós mi lady -el hizo una reverencia y se fue al igual que ladybug

Marinette llego a su casa justo a tiempo para transformarse

-que día-dijo ella cansada, tirándose en la cama

-Marinette, ¿Por qué no se dijiste a Adrien?-pregunto Tikki

-Tikki, no era un buen momento

-bueno… pero esta noche se lo dirás, en su cita

-está bien, se lo diré

* * *

así que... lo que Marinette le tiene que decir a Adrien, no era que sabia que era Chat Noir, sino que era etra cosa...

espero que les allá gustado, dejen comentarios o sugerencias

si quieren mas fics como estos visiten channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA


	4. la cita

hola, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, estoy muy segura de que les va gustar

* * *

Esa tarde sería la cita de Marinette y Adrien, y él pensaba llevarla a el hotel Le Grand París, porque el recordaba que el hotel tenía el mejor restaurante de toda la cuidad, y el de verdad, se estaba esmerando por impresionar a Marinette

PV Adrien:

-sabes, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que descubrirías que Marinette era Ladybug-le dice Plaga a Adrien, comiéndose un pedazo de queso camembert

Adrien se quedo recapacitando en lo que plaga dijo -espera un segundo… ¿¡TU SABIAS LA IDENTIDAD DE LADYBUG Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!?

-yo… eh…-plaga no sabía que responder- yo… Tenía que respetar la decisión de Marinette sobre no contarte

-¿y tú que sabes sobre las decisiones de Marinette?-pregunto Adrien acercándose a plaga

-pues… Tikki me dijo que ella…

-alto, ¿Quién es Tikki?-le interrumpió Adrien

-es el kwami de Marinette-le explica Plaga

-bien… ¿Cuándo fue que tu y Tikki hablaron?-le pregunto Adrien y Plaga suspiro cansado de tantas preguntas

-cuando ustedes se transforman en Chat Noir y Ladybug, Tikki y yo establecemos contacto telepático, y así me lo dijo, bueno… ya basta de interrogatorios y termina de vestirte

Adrien termino de anudarse la corbata y se fue hacia su auto y se fue hacia la casa Dupont-Cheng

PV Marinette: 

Estaba peinándome en el espejo, cuando note la mirada de Tikki hacia mí, era una mezcla de furia, rencor y decepción, pero más que todo furia.

-¿Qué?-le dice, con intención de que dejara de hacer esa mirada

-no le dijiste- dijo ella

-Tikki… realmente estoy cansada de que me recuerdes esto-le dije

-se lo tienes que decir-insistió

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-le dije levantado un poco la voz-esto arruinara su vida para siempre

-esta noticia cambiara su vida para siempre, quizá la arruine, pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad- me respondió Tikki también levantado la voz

-tienes razón-dije calmándome un poco- se lo diré, te lo juro

Entonces me termine de arreglar y escuche la bocina del auto de adrien, baje las escaleras, y lo vi, parado junto a la puerta del auto

-te ves hermosa- me dijo

-tu igual-le conteste y después me abrió la puerta del auto para que pasara, la cerro y nos dirigimos al hotel Le Grand París

Durante el camino, no dijimos nada, solo nos limitamos a observar la vista desde la ventanilla. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la parte del restaurante, y Adrien se fue a hablar con un camarero el cual, al minuto volvió, y nos llevo a una mesa para dos junto a una ventana

Nos sentamos, ordenamos la comida y comenzamos a conversar sobre los últimos cinco años

-dime ¿Qué se siente ser socia del mejor diseñador de modas de todo Paris?-me dijo refiriéndose a su padre

-es increíble, de hecho es lo que siempre soñé- dije con una sonrisa-pero… ¿Por qué hablamos de mi?...¿así que se siente ser un modelo internacional?-le pregunte

-con sinceridad, es agotador-me reí con su respuesta-no soy el tipo de persona que le encanta los clubs de fans o firmar autógrafos-dijo él, y por juzgar por su tono de voz, realmente no le gustaban esas cosas

-vamos Adrien… no puede ser TAN malo-dije

-no tienes idea de los que salir a la calle y escuchar a miles de chicas gritas "ADRIEN TE AMO"-dijo esto último imitando a una fanática loca. Me reí con su imitación- la verdad, desearía que dejaran de gritar eso, y que la única persona que me diga te amo esa alguna que le pueda corresponder- cuando dijo esto me miro a los ojos y me tomo de las manos y no puede evitar sonrojarme

PV Adrien:

El momento era perfecto, y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-¡¿ADRIEN?!-oí que decía una chica –NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOLVISTE- dijo la chica con voz de niña mimada

No tarde en reconocer quien era –Chloe, es bueno volver a verte- dije. Entonces note a las dos personas paradas a sus costados, a la derecha esta Sabrina y a la izquierda Kim –Sabrina, Kim, también es bueno verlos-los dos sonrieron

-hola Chloe- dijo Marinette para que Chloe notara que ella estaba allí

-Marinette -dijo Chloe, con asco. Al parecer después de cinco años no pudieron llevarse bien-¿Adrien qué haces con ella?

-estamos en una cita- dije, el cual sonrojo a Marinette y asombro a Chloe

-¿tan bajo caíste Adrien? –dijo Chloe. Tenía que intervenir antes que Marinette contestara y las dos comenzaran a pelear. Entonces volví mi mirada a Chloe y note algo bastante interesante, ella llevaba un banda presidencial como la que su padre solía usar

-oye Chloe, ¿Por qué llevas una banda presidencial?

-obvio, me postulare para ser alcaldesa de parís- dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-pero Chloe ¿no tienes que estudiar derecho para ser alcaldesa antes?- le pregunto Marinette

\- a quién le importa si estudio derecho o izquierdo, mi papi se ocupara de que gane la elecciones –realmente Chloe no había cambiado en nada. Después de decir esto, Chloe, Sabrina y Kim se fueron

-si Chloe se convierte en alcaldesa, te juro Adrien, que me mudo de país- dijo Marinette y yo reí

-oye ¿Por qué Sabrina Kim estaban con ella?-le pregunte

-Sabrina sigue siento la "esclava" de Chloe -dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- y Kim es el novio de Chloe

-pobre chico- dije, y ambos reímos

Pedimos la cuenta, y me ofrecí a pagar, y nos dirigimos al auto, pero no nos dirigimos hacia su casa, sino que nos quedamos ahí sentados uno al lado del otro

-Marinette…-dije y ella me miro -¿Qué sentiste cuando descubriste que era Chat Noir?

\- muy confundida, no podía creer que tú eras persona con la que luchaba lado a lado, pero también feliz de saber que eras tú - dijo ella, sonreí –dime ¿te decepcionaste de saber que yo era Ladybug?

-¿decepcionado?, fue la mejor noticia que me han dicho en toda mi vida

-sabes, siento que solo me quieres como Marinette por ser Ladybug-dijo con un tono de tristeza

-¿estás bromeando?, yo te amo, con o sin masacrara –nos acercamos estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando ella se alejo

\- Adrien… no podemos estar juntos-dijo ella llena de tristeza

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dije

-las cosas cambiaron, n no puedo explicarlo- dijo esto y salió del auto. Yo la imite y la empecé a seguir y cuando la alcance la tome del brazo

-¿Por qué Marinette? ¿Por qué?

-porque tu padre es Hawk Moth

* * *

BUM... Marinette tiro una bomba sobre Adrein y exploto. ya veremos como esto afecta a Adrein

espero que les allá gustado, dejen comentarios o sugerencias

si quieren mas fics como estos visiten channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA


	5. Hawk Moth

**_¡El esperado capitulo 5!, perdón por la espera_**

 ** _Gracias por los_** ** _reviews_** ** _, me encantaron ;)_**

En el capitulo anterior:

\- Adrien… no podemos estar juntos-dijo ella llena de tristeza

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dije

-las cosas cambiaron, n-no puedo explicarlo- dijo esto y salió del auto. Yo la imite y la empecé a seguir y cuando la alcance la tome del brazo

-¿Por qué Marinette? ¿Por qué?

-porque tu padre es Hawk Moth

PV Adrien:

-¿Qué?- no puede ser real, no quiero que lo sea. Como era posible que el hombre que me crió era el villano el cual yo siempre combatía

-Adrien… no creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto-dijo ella, entonces ambos subimos al auto de nuevo- bueno… antes de que intentes decir algo, déjame explicarte…

-bien…-dije calmándome un poco

\- cuando yo empecé a trabajar con él, puede notar, lo que muchos no, el desaparecía de vez en cuando, sospechosamente, hace unos meses, decidí seguirlo hacia donde iba y entonces descubrí una guarida secreta repleta de mariposas blancas, eran Akumas- Marinette tenía un punto, era muy sospechoso, que ella lo siguiera hacia una guarida llena de Akumas. Además si Marinette sabía que mi padre era Hawk Moth porque se quedo trabajado el

-bueno… supongamos que te creo… ¿te quedaste trabajando con él, solo por ser el mejor diseñador de modas? ¿No te importo que él sea un villano?

\- Créeme hay mejores diseñadores que tu padre, solo me quede con porque descubrí quien era en realidad, tenía que tenerlo vigilado - tenía que creerle, ella era Ladybug, cada vez que ella tenia alguna sospecha sobre algo, SIEMPRE tenía razón. Tenía que aceptarlo, me gustara o no. Mi padre era un villano y todos los villanos deben ser vencidos

-bien…, te creo

-bien, creí que encloquecerías cuando lo supieras-dijo ella

-no en realidad… una parte pequeña de mi siempre lo supo. Cuando mi madre murió, algo cambio en él- dije, el cual Marinette me tomo de la mano – bien… tenemos que hacer un plan para derrotarlo

-sobre eso… creo que tengo una idea- dijo ella sonriendo, y me explico todo el plan detalladamente

-lo que más extrañe de ti, son tus planes

No quedamos unos minutos hablando sobre el plan y luego conduje hasta la casa de Marinette, cuando llegamos ella dijo que nos encontraríamos en el centro de la cuidad y de allí iríamos a la guarida de Hawk Moth

Al otro día 

PV Marinette: 

Estábamos Chat noir y yo dirigiéndonos a la guarida de Hawk Moth, cuando llegamos, nos asomamos por la enorme ventana, entonces lo vimos, parado en el centro de la habitación, rodeado de Akumas

Gire mi cabeza a ver a Adrien, yo no podía sentir el dolor que él estaría sintiendo ahora, ver a su padre tras la máscara, y darse cuenta que durante años, el villano más buscado estaba frente a sus ojos, y jamás lo había notado

De repente Hawk Moth miro hacia el ventanal y nos vio. Chat Noir y yo rompimos el ventanal y entramos

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, por fin cara a cara-dijo él, con una sonrisa malévola

-Hawk Moth…-dije

-debo agradecerles de haber venido, me facilitan poder quitarles sus Miraculous-dijo con su oscura voz, de repente él empezó a atacarnos, y comenzamos a luchar. Entonces mientras yo lo distraía, Chat Noir logro derribarlo. Adrien estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo antes del impacto

-hijo… no vas a golpearme ¿no? – ¡¿HAWK MOTH SABIA LA IDENTIDAD DE ADRIEN?!

-por supuesto que no… papa- entonces Adrien se levanto de encima de él, y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

No lo entiendo, yo había creído que Adrien quería derrotar a Hawk Moth, a su padre… pero ahora lo estaba ayudando

-Ch-Chat... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ladybug ¿de verdad creíste que yo sería capaz de ponerme de tu lado y derrotar a mi padre? -dijo el

-s-si-dije tartamudeando

-¡que ingenua eres!

-¿Qué te parece hijo si derrotamos a Ladybug juntos, como padre e hijo?-pregunto Hawk Moth

-será un placer-dijo Adrien- ¡CATACLISMO! -Adrien tenía el cataclismo formado en su mano y se estaba acercando a mí

\- ¡este es tu fin Ladybug!

 ** _De verdad perdónenme por ser tan misteriosa y siempre dejarlos con la duda de lo que va pasar_**

 ** _Quería contarles que supongo que este sea uno de los últimos capítulos de la historia._**

 ** _Pero si quieren leer más historias mías, vallan a esta página:_**

 ** _channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA_**


	6. el final

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews, puede notar que esta fue la vez en que mas suspenso deje. Disfrútenlo ¡este es el ultimo capitulo! _**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Ladybug ¿de verdad creíste que yo sería capaz de ponerme de tu lado y derrotar a mi padre? -dijo el

-s-si-dije tartamudeando

-¡que ingenua eres!

-¿Qué te parece hijo si derrotamos a Ladybug juntos, como padre e hijo?-pregunto Hawk Moth

-será un placer-dijo Adrien- ¡CATACLISMO! -Adrien tenía el cataclismo formado en su mano y se estaba acercando a mí

\- ¡este es tu fin Ladybug!

PV Marinette: 

Chat Noir estaba muy cerca de mí, tenía que hacer algo.

-AMULETO ENCANTADO-dije, el cual apareció un trampolín. Chat salto para atacarme, pero entonces revoto, y se dirigió hasta Hawk Moth, destruyendo su miraculous; su broche

-¡NO!- grito Hawk Moth, viendo que su transformación desaparecía y volvía a ser Gabriel

-¡te vencimos!-grito Adrien con una sonrisa.

-¡LADYBUG MILAGROSA!-entonces el broche de Hawk Moth se reconstruyo y de él salió un kwami

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, gracias por liberarme, eh estado atrapado ahí dentro mucho tiempo, usando mis poderes contra mi voluntad, usándolos para el mal, no sé cómo agradecerles –dijo el kwami

\- puedes agradecernos, ayudándonos a decidir que aremos con mi padre-dijo Adrien

-bueno… creo que su sed de poder lo hacía malo, pero ahora como ya no me tiene, estoy seguro que en unos días volverá a ser el buen hombre que una vez fue

-en ese caso… ¡ganamos!-me dijo Adrien, extendiéndome el puño, el cual yo choque con el mío. Luego el me abrazo

-sabes… por un minuto creí que me habías traicionar-le dije al oído

\- jamás podría traicionarte- el me tomo la cara y me beso

 ** _Bueno… y así termina esta historia, espero que les allá gustado._**

 ** _Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, también si ustedes quieren dejen ideas y yo puedo crear una nueva historia con eso._**

 ** _Si quieren más fics como este visiten:_**

 **** ** _channel/UCh0yZuYgZrejgK_PRVGnwtA_**

 ** _Espero que les allá gustado_**

 ** _Los quiero, Paola Sherbs_**


End file.
